Carta de un estudiante
by Miiranda.R
Summary: Shaoran Li: Te recuerdo que yo no soy la que te exige que me escribas, por lo tanto ¡No tienes que hacerlo! asi que, te aportare una idea, puedes meter una hoja en blanco al sobre, total, tu profesor no lee la correspondencia.


**Carta de un estudiante**

_4 de agosto del 2008_

_Hola, bueno creo que no hay mucho que pueda escribir, a decir verdad odio escribir cartas y hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo una, sinceramente detesto hacerlo, sin embargo me eh visto obligado pues si quiero pasar esta absurda materia tengo que echar a perder mi valioso tiempo y escribirte… por cierto me llamo Li Shaoran._

* * *

_8 de agosto del 2008_

_Mucho gusto Li, por el contrario a ti, a mi me encantan las nuevas experiencias, adoro esta materia y la posibilidad de conocer a gente de otros lugares. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, curso el segundo año de preparatoria, ¿Dónde estudias?. Me gusta todo tipo de comida sobre todo la picante ¿A ti que te gusta?. Odio las películas de terror, de ahí en adelante me encanta ir al cine ¿a ti tmb?. Bueno Te leo en la próxima entrega, espero esta vez pongas algo más de ti que solo tu nombre._

_Sakura_

_Pd: Que lastima que siendo tan joven seas un amargado!_

* * *

_11 de agosto del 2008_

_Me ah dado risa tu "pd" y déjame decirte que si disfrutar de la vida a MI manera es ser un amargado pues entonces si lo soy, en estos tiempos y teniendo celulares e internet creo que es bastante aburrido sentarse y escribir. Contestando a tus preguntas, soy estudiante de intercambio aquí en Japón, como de todo MENOS lo picante, me encantan las películas de terror y las de acción. Bueno es muy tarde y no soy mucho de desvelarme._

_Shaoran_

_Pd: Estoy 100% seguro que tus repisas y tu escritorio esta repleto de peluchillos con aromas dulzones, clásico de una preparatoriana, por cierto curso el primer año de la licenciatura._

* * *

_15 de Agosto del 2008_

_Li:_

_No supe como tomar esas ultimas líneas, si como una burla o como adornillo final a tu SIMPLONA nota. Pues si, me encantan los peluches, mas bien los AMO, es una pena que un estudiante de lic. Se comporte tan… tan… GRR omitiré el adjetivo!... sabes, eh comentado con mis compañeras que tal les ah ido con sus destinatarios y a todas les ah ido de maravilla, pese a mi mala suerte pues les eh contado que o bien mi pareja de cartas es un anciano que gusta de vivir solo en una montaña o bien estoy escribiéndome con algún ogro de algún cuentecillo. En fin, me eh prometido que no tomare en cuenta tus comentarios un tanto fuera de lugar. Hoy la profesora nos ah recomendado que temas tocar en nuestras "conversaciones" y uno es contarte alguna vivencia en la semana… ¡Obviamente! No voy a contarte mucho sobre mi vida personal, pero quizá si un poco sobre mi familia. Vivo en una casa normal, con mi padre y mi hermano, que esta pronto a casarse, Mido 1.55 (si soy chaparrita) y am,, pues ojos verdes, soy muy alegre pero cuando un BICHITO intenta sacarme de mis casillas suelo ser muy enojona._

_Sakura K._

_**Shaoran Leyó nuevamente la carta dejando que sus labios se curvearan solo un poco. Odiaba en verdad el contacto con personas y más si estas eran completos desconocidos, pero debía admitir que al menos por unos momentos olvidaba sus problemas sentimentales. Su celular no había dejado de sonar, admirado por no haber contestado a la primera decidió ocultarlo en el cajón para evitar la tentación de escribir algún mensaje pidiendo perdón por no contestar rápido, ya tendría tiempo mañana, se convenció.**_

_**Bajó por un vaso de leche, la carta de la tal Sakura la había recibido puntual pero la había olvidado en el maletín y tenía que contestarla para entregarla en clase a las 7 en punto. Con toda pereza se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio intentando escribirle unas líneas aunque sea.**_

_18 de agosto 2008_

_¿GRR? Debó admitir que saque mi diccionario para buscar su significado, pero no pude encontrarlo, ¿Acaso eres una gatita o una perrita con rabia? O algo que se le parezca?. Cambiando un poco de tema, yo también tengo mala suerte, hubiera preferido que mi compañero de escritura fuera hombre, así hablaríamos de cosas interesantes, como futbol o música realmente buena. Sabes pasa de la media noche y tengo mucho sueño. Lamento decepcionarte con mis relatos no muy vistosos, prometo comprarme una caja de colores y dibujarte garabatos en el papel ¿Vale?_

_Shaoran L._

_PD: Si querías saber si tu compañero no era un GORDO con grandes lentes y lleno de barros, lo hubieras preguntado y no tenias que recalcar que tienes ojos verdes e intentar hacerme pensar que eres guapa. Pero bueno, si pensaste que era ASI, pues si si lo soy, ahh… eres una enana entonces…_

_**Cerró el sobre con una sonrisa, intentando dibujar un rostro o más bien una persona con la poca descripción que había dado la joven. Sin evitar el cosquilleo de la curiosidad y la desesperación, sacó su celular nuevamente, escribiendo el mensaje que trato de evitar escribir minutos atrás.**_

"Meiling, perdóname por no contestar, estaba terminando un trabajo, necesito verte, te extraño mucho mi niña… Te amo"


End file.
